Good Night
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: Panic pulsed through his body, fear reflected in his eyes, his lungs burned. Still he kept running. R&R "Good night, Potter," Malfoy said, the tip of his wand glowed green.


**Note:** Eh – just a little something I came up with. People told me to 'abandon ship' or to fix it up a little. But, I can't bring myself to do it. I love it the way it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Panic pulsed through his body, fear reflected in his eyes, his lungs burned. Still he kept running. Whatever was chasing him wasn't letting up; it was merely a few paces behind him. Then it started; the panting and vicious snarling.

'_Remus?'_ Harry thought frantically, adrenaline the only thing that kept him running.

In his panicked state, it was the only logical conclusion he was capable of reaching. It made sense to him, it was dark, there was a full moon, the forest was eerily quiet. What else could it be?

Harry winced as a burning, sharp pain slashed through his lungs. He couldn't give up; he couldn't stop running. Fear and panic had completely taken over his body. Along with the want and passion to live. He was still young; he still had so much to live for. Even though he was only in his third year, he still had solid plans for the future.

Harry let out an agonizing scream as he urged his body to move faster. He wanted to live, he wanted to grow up and have a family. Grow up to be the best Auror.

The beast let out a bone shaking roar as he let out a burst of speed. Quickly gaining on Harry. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath their feet, one struggling to stay alive, the other determined to reach its prey.

Blood rushed to Harry's ears. His heart burned, his legs felt like led. Then, he made the mistake of looking back. In the dark, all he could make out was a slight outline of his chaser. His panic increased. He wanted nothing more than to escape.

Then, everything went in slow motion. His foot caught on an uprooted part of a tree. He let out a terrified scream as he fell. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. It hurt, the burning, the sharp pain, the fear. In all the emotions, Harry started crying.

Not even seconds after he fell to the ground, his chaser landed on him. Harry closed his eyes as tears streamed down his reddened face. Everything was still. There was no ripping of his skin, no snarling. Just the sound of panting.

Harry kept is eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that he would be left alone. What happened next was not even within this current capability to understand.

"Potter," a panting voice sneered.

Harry gasped; his eyes shot open. "Malfoy?!"

Harry was pinned under Malfoy, the blond hovering above him, a smug smirk on his face. Harry let out a furious cry. His heart was still pounding. What was Malfoy going to do to him?

"Good night, Potter," Malfoy said, the tip of his wand glowing green. Then, his entire vision was filled with the blinding green light. The colour of green that only came from one spell.

* * *

Harry woke up with a frantic start. It was all a dream. He wasn't a third year. He wasn't in the forest being chased. There was nobody trying to kill him.

Everything was normal. He was in his seventh year. Lying in the infirmary bed – once again.

"It was all a nightmare," Harry muttered to himself, slightly out of breath.

"Was it, Harry?" a figure appeared beside his bed.

"Draco?" Harry called out; relief flooded his body. He was safe with Draco around.

Draco moved closer to Harry, his pale features now visible in the glow of the full moon. Harry reached out to Draco, who took his hand. Draco was standing beside the bed now.

"It's okay," Draco said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Yeah," Harry said, slightly breathless, completely oblivious to the smug look on Draco's face.

"Good night, my love," Draco said, the tip of his wand flashed green. The type of green only one spell could obtain.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Not my best work, but I love it anyway. Review and let me know what you think. Be sure to check out my other works, too.

Until next time.

Wykked As Syn


End file.
